The invention relates to an insole or shoe sole, which has a sensor device having a plurality of sensor fields for pressure detection and an electronic unit that is electrically connected to the sensor fields and has electronic components.
It is possible to use insoles or shoe soles of this kind to detect and evaluate, inter alia, movement sequences of a user, in order to determine incorrect load distribution, for example. To this end, the pressure on the individual sensor fields and the temporal pressure profile can be detected and evaluated.
DE 10 2006 025 447 A1 discloses an insole, which has a plurality of sensors. A respective sensor can comprise a piezoresistive material or else can be designed as a capacitive sensor. An electronic unit can likewise be integrated into the insole, said electronic unit being electrically connected to the sensors and evaluating the signals output by the sensors. A similar insole is disclosed in DE 10 201 134 A1.
DE 10 2012 004 117 A1 discloses a device of the type mentioned at the outset designed as an insole or shoe sole, said device having a sensor device with a plurality of sensor fields for pressure detection and an electronic unit having electronic components that are electrically connected to the sensor fields. The electronic unit is a rigid-flexible printed circuit board, which is populated with the electronic components. The sensor fields of the sensor device are designed as capacitive sensors. For this purpose, the sensor device has a first capacitor plate side, which is designed as a textile sensor layer, and a second capacitor plate side, which is formed by an electrically conductive ground layer. The two capacitor plate sides are isolated by a deformable dielectric. The textile sensor layer has a plurality of conductive regions to form the sensor fields, said conductive regions being connected to sensor connection gates by sensor supply lines, said sensor connection gates being arranged in central regions of the textile sensor layer. The sensor connection gates bear against the connection gates of the printed circuit board.
EP 3 047 794 A1 discloses a textile piezoresistive sensor for detecting heart rate and breathing, said sensor being particularly suited to being integrated into covers for beds, chairs or vehicle seats. The sensor comprises a first textile layer, onto which strips of conductive material are applied by imprinting, weaving or embroidering, a second layer designed in a similar manner and a layer made of a piezoresistive material arranged between these two layers.